A Perfect Christmas
by Lee Silverwing
Summary: WW's first (pathetic) song-fic. Starring your favorite blonde couple, of course. Slight humor and mostly romance sap. Rated PG13 for Quistis thinking of profanities.


Disclaimer: Last time I checked, FF8 still belonged to Square. And the song's Jose Mari Chan's, a Filipino composer-slash-singer I admire. ^_^  
  
A/N1: Bleah. I'm not in the mood right now, but just for the sake of the season, I'm writing a Christmas song-fic. Reviews I like, but flames are especially welcome. It's pretty cold here in France this time of year, you know.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 My idea of a perfect Christmas  
  
Is to spend it with you.  
  
1.1.2 In a party or dinner for two  
  
Anywhere would do.  
  
Quistis Trepe shivered slightly, tightening her grip on her coat. Though she had been waiting in the train station for over an hour now, he still hadn't showed up. But she'd wait a bit more. She wouldn't give up yet.  
  
After a few minutes, however, the conductor yelled that the station was closing. She sighed dejectedly and rose to leave. She had missed the annual Solstice Festival, and those delectable vanilla puffs, just to wait for him tonight. She should have known his ego wouldn't allow him to crawl back to Balamb and apologize.  
  
2 Celebrating the Yuletide season  
  
Always lights up our lives.  
  
2.1.1 Simple pleasures are made special, too  
  
When they're shared with you.  
  
Walking in the middle of a snowfall wasn't her idea of spending a good holiday, but she had no choice; she parked the car outside the town. She heaved another sigh and continued to walk, bumping into a few last-minute shoppers, when a low growl made her realize that she hadn't eaten.  
  
With another curse directed to him, Quistis entered the first café she saw. She'd drown herself first in cream-filled pastry, then she'd damn that man for eternity. The maître d' directed her to a table and left after she gave her orders.  
  
When the waiter returned with her food, she began to eat, but soon stopped. The food all tasted bland. She couldn't work up an appetite to finish, so she motioned for her tab.  
  
Looking through some old photographs  
  
Faces and friends we'll always remember  
  
Watching busy shoppers rushing about  
  
In the cool breeze of December.  
  
Opening her wallet to pay, she spotted a picture of both of them, taken the year before, with all her friends. Paying quickly, she left and, finding an empty bench beside the large decorative tree, began to cry.  
  
She couldn't really hate him, even if he did lie and break their promise.  
  
Sparkling lights all over town  
  
Children's carols in the air.  
  
By the Christmas tree  
  
A shower of stardust on your hair.  
  
For the first time that day, Quistis began to appreciate the snow slowly falling, the blinking lights all around the neighborhood, songs by the local choir trying to earn money for charity, and the large piece of wood and leaves she was sitting by. Smiling contentedly, she stood, not to return to Garden, but to just stroll around town.  
  
A glimpse of close-cropped blonde hair and a gray trenchcoat behind the tree made her stop. Trying to make sure, she walked around it and tapped the person's shoulder. When he turned, Quistis gasped.  
  
That cat's-eye green gaze, that blonde hair, that long scar.  
  
It was him. Seifer Almasy did come back home.  
  
I can't think of a better Christmas  
  
Than my wish coming true.  
  
And my wish is that you'll let me spend  
  
My whole life with you.  
  
Quistis began shaking uncontrollably. With a loud sob that made people's heads turn, she bawled on Seifer's chest.  
  
How dare he make her worry? How dare he?  
  
Seifer put his arms around her and stroked her hair gingerly. He had arrived earlier that evening, and when he saw Quistis in the station, he just decided to be his evil little self and see what she'd do when she found out that he wasn't coming. But seeing her crying make his heart ache, so he just let himself be found. And boy, did he like what she was doing. Especially with an audience.  
  
Yuletide drama, starring Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe. Oh boy.  
  
But tonight, he didn't want to be an object of attention. Glaring at those who watched the couple longingly, he waved a fist behind Quistis' head. The people quickly dispersed. Seifer pulled her closer and hid his smile in her hair.  
  
Deling wasn't as good as this.  
  
My idea of a perfect Christmas:  
  
2.1.2 Spending it with you.  
  
Seifer happily murmured, "Joyeux Noël, ma Reine."  
  
Looking up at him, Quistis grinned back through teary eyes. "Joyeux Noël, mon chevalier. Mon amour."  
  
~Fin  
  
A/N2: Forgive the slight OOC-ness and spelling/grammatical errors with French lines. If you're wondering what the hell they just said,  
  
Seifer: Merry Christmas, my queen.  
  
Quistis: Merry Christmas, my knight. My love.  
  
Also, if you noticed, I was trying a new format. No one really talking, except on the last lines. So end my rambling, and thank you for taking time to read this. Again, Joyeux Noël. ^__^ Now press that button down there before I get mean. 


End file.
